pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Settling Differences
The twenty-third episode of Season 30. Doofenshmirtz and Perry go onto a talk show to talk about their rivalry in front of millions. Monogram and Carl make sure that Phineas and Ferb don't watch the show. Episode Summary After Perry destroys Doofenshmirtz's latest Inator, Doof can't stand Perry anymore. He goes into town to let his anger out. He runs into a talk show host named Billy, and he asks if he wants to star on his TV show, Settling Differences. Doof agrees to it. He goes back to his headquarters and grabs Perry. He lets Monogram know he's about to star on TV. Monogram tells Carl, and he will make sure his family is unable to watch the program. With the boys and Mario, Yoshi turns on the TV, attempting to watch the program. There is just a Please Stand By screen. Wario punches the TV in anger. Phineas says they know what they're gonna do today now. In the studio, Billy does a show introduction, and then introduces Perry and Doofenshmirtz. He needs Doof to tell him how their rivalry started. He mentions the day he went to get his picture taken. Then he wants to know about some of their worst, and by worst he means best, fights. But they'd do that after the break. After the break, Billy welcomes everyone back to the show, and he explains where they left off. After the rather long clip montage, Billy asks Doof what he should do in the future. Doof says to harm him more. Perry scratches his brow, and Billy is downright confused. He just goes with it and closes the show. Back with the boys, they're finished making a new TV, which looked exactly like their old one. Wario apologizes for what he did. Waluigi says he's forgiven. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Looks exactly like our old one," Whatcha Doin None Perry' entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle None heard Continuity *Doofenshmirtz and Perry go onto a talk show again ("It's About Time!") *Doofenshmirtz mentions the day he got his picture taken ("It's About Time!") *Perry is on another talk show ("Undercover Carl") *Fifth clip show episode ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "This Is Your Backstory", "All My Greatest Inventions") *The fights from the following episodes are shown: **"Rollercoaster" **"Candace Loses Her Head" **"Hip Hip Parade" **"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" **"Jerk De Soieil" **"Toy to the World" **"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" **"Ready for the Bettys" **"A Hard Day's Knight" **"Yoshi's Crisis" **"Don't Even Blink" **"Backyard Aquarium" **"All Hail King Doofenshmirtz!" **"Road Trip" **"Mommy Can You Hear Me?" **"The Battlerock Quest" **"Fossil Hunters" **"This Is Your Backstory" **"Greece Lightning" **"Finding Mary McGuffin" **"Out to Launch" **"Super Mario in Danville" **"Not Phineas and Ferb" **"The Best Day for Ferb" **"Slides and Stairs" **"Bully Bromance Breakup" **"Tree to Get Ready" **"The Beak" Mario Continuity None seen Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A major role in this season *'Drake and Josh': The plot of this episode is similar to a Drake and Josh episode Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Season 30